A Queda dos Anjos
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Ela era sua maior arma. Esta mulher libertou-se, disposta a reviver Lord Voldemort, utilizando-se de mais do que Artes das Trevas, recorrendo ao poder do próprio Diabo e ao Inferno. O Lord das Trevas ressurgirá mais forte do que nunca e desta vez imortal.
1. Chapter 01

**A Queda dos Anjos**

**Resumo: **Poucos dias se passaram desde que Lord Voldemort recuperou seu corpo, quando, em meio à busca pela Profecia, deparou-se com um livro antigo na casa dos Malfoy. Seus planos mudaram. Deixou o trabalho no Ministério para seus Comensais e se empenhou na busca de uma mulher, sua antiga colega de escola. Ela era sua maior arma, uma divindade encarnada. Três anos se passaram, deixou-a aos cuidados dos Malfoy. Foi quando o Lord das Trevas morreu pelas mãos de Harry Potter. Esta mulher acordou de seu sono após mais de uma década, disposta a reviver Lord Voldemort, utilizando-se de muito mais do que Artes das Trevas, recorrendo ao poder do próprio Diabo e de todos os demônios aprisionados no Inferno. O Lord das Trevas ressurgirá mais forte do que nunca e, desta vez, imortal.

Capítulo 1 _Mater Inferorum_

Desde que recuperara seu corpo, Voldemort não conhecia mais o cansaço físico ou o sono, por isso passava todas as noites em claro, estudando, pesquisando, planejando. Como precisava de um lugar para permanecer e fazer de Quartel General, escolhera a casa de Lúcio Malfoy, era um ambiente enorme, luxuoso e, principalmente, com uma coleção invejável de livros e artigos das Trevas.

Em uma dessas noites, estava a revirar a biblioteca, livros que já lera um milhão de vezes, até que, um em particular lhe chamou a atenção. A capa de couro humano e as letras vermelhas falavam sobre demônios antigos, estórias que geralmente bruxos e trouxas contam para as crianças dormirem cedo. Porém, este livro trazia os seres infernais como algo real, plausível, o que fazia valer a pena ser lido. Não que o Lord das Trevas acreditasse nessas coisas, mas, estava ficando preocupado com a demora em obter informações sobre a Profecia, tudo que sabia era que se localizava no Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Sendo assim, não custava nada pesquisar sobre outras armas e demônios.

Folheou as páginas repletas de tinta vermelha, com certeza era sangue, seco com o passar dos séculos. Parou em uma determinada página cujo único conteúdo era a imagem de uma bela mulher de asas, chifres e rabo de dragão. No título se lia _Lilith Mater Inferorum, que significaria mais ou menos Mãe dos Infernais. Começou a ler a descrição. Lilith havia sido a primeira esposa de Adão e, por recusar-se a seguir suas ordens e exigir igualdades de direitos, abandonou-o para unir-se ao Diabo, jurando se vingar de todos os filhos que Adão viesse a ter. Teria virado a página, se não fosse por um detalhe quase no final da folha: Lilith encarna como humana a cada trezentos anos, perdendo totalmente sua memória e força. A informação continuava no verso: Para reconhece-la é necessário vê-la nua, pois, exatamente sobre o monte de Vênus, encontra-se uma marca de nascença em formato de flor._

_ Parou por um instante e teve que rir. Se isso era verdade, e geralmente o que se encontrava em bibliotecas de bruxos era verdade, o destino estava sendo mais do que generoso com ele. O Lord das Trevas nunca apreciara relacionamentos afetivos, nem tivera tempo para estes, já que sua meta era o único objetivo de sua existência, porém, como em qualquer juventude, houveram algumas garotas na escola e uma em especial: Lucy. Foi o mais próximo que já tivera de uma namorada, talvez por isso conseguisse se lembrar tão bem da cada curva daquele corpo, de como ela ficou tão tímida ao tirar a calcinha pela primeira vez, pois escondia uma feia marca. Isso ele não esqueceria, e tudo parecia tão providencial agora, que chegava a ser cômico pensar que aquela garota tão meiga fosse... Precisava de provas. Deixou o livro no exato lugar em que achou, não queria levantar suspeitas do que pretendia fazer. Aparatou._

_Reapareceu em uma cidade costeira na Irlanda do Norte, no topo de uma colina, observando a cidade que dormia aos seus pés. Se não lhe falhava a memória, Lucy Winter vinha de uma família de bruxos que lidavam com comércio ultra-marinho, passando-se por pescadores. Toda a vila era composta por sua família e amigos próximos, não havendo trouxas, por isso deveria ter cuidado._

_Parou por um instante antes de fazer seu caminho, imaginando o que Lucy teria feito da vida, se estaria casada e com filhos, como reagiria ao vê-lo. Mas isso não fazia diferença, iria tratar de "negócios". _

_Caminhou por entre as casas sem ser notado, utilizando-se de uma capa de invisibilidade. Espiava pelas janelas, procurando uma pista de qual seria a casa, até que vislumbrou o brilho de chamas vindo de uma das casas. Uma moça jovem, devia ter vinte e poucos anos, estava sentada junto a uma lareira, os olhos fechados, um gato preto dormindo em seu colo. Seus cabelos eram claros, como finos fios de ouro, e compridos, escorrendo em uma longa trança sobre seu busto. Só conseguia ver parcialmente seu rosto, mas ela era belíssima, como o Lord havia guardado em sua memória._

_Não havia mais porque esperar. Abriu a porta silenciosamente com um feitiço, fechando-a após entrar na sala. O som da fechadura foi suave, mas a presença não passou despercebida ao gato, que acordou imediatamente fazendo sons ameaçadores._

_**N.A.:**__ Oi! Então, essa fic é bem velha, está inacabada, mas pretendo acabar nessas férias. Acho que será longa, mas não tenho certeza. Tentarei postar 3x na semana, especialmente por já ter alguns capítulos prontos. Críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, mandem PM. E por favor, comentem! =**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

_**Reencontro**_

_- Quem está ai? – Perguntou a mulher tranqüilamente sem mover-se em sua poltrona._

O Lord manteve-se calado, e esperando que ela pudesse levantar-se e amaldiçoá-lo bruscamente, começou a andar lentamente de lado, contornando as paredes e sempre mantendo a mulher à vista. Podia ver cada vez mais de seu corpo, até que parou. Não esperava por tamanha mudança na sorte daquela que um dia fora sua companheira.

- Por que parou? Será que o assusto? – Lucy perguntou com um leve tom de cinismo, seu rosto ainda inteiramente voltado para frente. – Sei que está há trinta e sete graus da lareira, se eu pudesse ataca-lo, já o teria feito, mas, como pode ver, não tenho uma varinha.

Era por isso que não o atacava, sequer mostrava resistência. Bruxos permanentemente cegos não tem permissão para portar varinhas devido ao risco de acidentes. Sendo assim, não havia porque manter preocupações. Aproximou-se e parou bem na frente dela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos brancos. Ficou de joelhos para vê-la melhor, movimento este que ela acompanhou com a cabeça em um velho hábito.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo – Lucy disse enquanto estendia a mão bem devagar para toca-lo no rosto, parando ao perceber que ele se afastara. – Então as coisas que falam por ai são verdade.

- Quem fez isso com você? – ele perguntou com frieza, ignorando totalmente o que ela dissera.

- Pergunte aos seus subordinados – recebeu uma resposta em tom igual.

De alguma forma isso despertava emoções há muito perdidas para o Lord das Trevas, o entristecia. Levantou uma das mãos trêmula, tocando um lado daquela que um dia fora uma bela face, agora estava coberta de carne queimada e retorcida. Isto era o que acontecia com mulheres lindas, estonteantes, que visivelmente não eram bruxas puro-sangue e tinham descendência de Veelas, e sabia muito bem quais os Comensais da Morte que aplicavam esta "penalidade". Era uma forma de dizer que sentiam inveja por não haverem mulheres tão perfeitas de sangue puro. Ele nunca se incomodara com o fato dela ter o sangue sujo, nos outros isso era inaceitável, mas com ela era diferente.

- Você continua linda mesmo depois de décadas – ele disse de repente, quebrando a tensão que se instalara.

- Eu não envelheço depois de uma certa idade, você sabe disso, assim como sabe que está mentindo – não importava o que fosse dito, Lucy parecia ter se tornado uma pessoa amarga. Estava muito diferente da alma alegre que ele conhecera.

- Não mentiria para você. Sempre foi a garota mais linda de Hogwarts, sempre será – estava na hora de apelar para o ego e a vaidade, coisas que não mudam em uma mulher. Esta é a arma mais poderosa de um homem que quer se dar bem.

- Bobagem – ela retrucou irritando-se, virando o rosto para o lado para que não mais fosse tocada. – Jamais serei como um dia fui, jamais! E tudo isso graças a você e os seus malditos servos!

- E se eu me redimir? Eu posso consertar o que fizeram, te devolver a visão e curar suas cicatrizes – ofereceu, a conversa estava seguindo um rumo que lhe era lucrativo.

- Isso não é possível, todos os especialistas de vários hospitais já me disseram que é irrecuperável.

- Eles não têm o meu poder.

Isto era verdade, o que fez Lucy considerar. Ele fora o responsável pelo estrago que arruinara sua vida, porém, agora vinha e lhe oferecia a salvação, consertar seus erros. Mas tudo parecia maravilhoso demais para acreditar plenamente. Inclinou a cabeça de lado, ponderando o que dizer, e como dizer, para obter a resposta que queria.

- Esqueceu-se de um pequeno detalhe: Eu não confio em você, não esqueci como terminamos, ou melhor, como você terminou comigo.

Novamente um empecilho, talvez o maior de todos. Voldemort encerrara aquele relacionamento de uma forma nem um pouco agradável. Na noite do baile de formatura da escola, quando diversos casais aproveitavam para fazer pedidos de noivado, Lucy esperava pelo mesmo. Quando foram juntos para a Sala Precisa e fizeram amor, era por isso que ela aguardava e, ao indagar sobre o futuro, recebera da forma mais direta possível que não havia ali um relacionamento sério que, na verdade, era uma despedida para sempre. Tentou consertar a situação:

- Admito que fui rude, mas precisa compreender, eu era muito jovem...

- Mas era maduro o bastante pra me chamar na Sala Precisa todas as noites e algumas vezes durante a tarde – ela estava ficando enfurecida de verdade. – Você é igual a todos os outros. Para transar falam coisas lindas, quando é para ter um compromisso, fogem na mesma hora.

- Isto é passado, nem devíamos estar falando disso – foi uma tentativa vã de desviar o assunto. Tinha que pensar em uma saída rápida.

- Oh, devíamos sim! Você desapareceu! Sumiu e eu nunca tive chance de dizer nada do que pensava!

Lucy estava tão alterada que não conseguia se manter sentada. Levantou-se e, com os braços estendidos à frente do corpo, foi tateando pela pequena sala até uma mesa na lateral do cômodo, uma simples desculpa para não ficar mais tempo perto daquele que lhe causara tanto sofrimento. Voldemort, por sua vez, entendeu que este era o momento crítico, a hora de fazer sua aposta mais alta, a proposta que ela não poderia recusar. Pôs-se de pé e andou até parar logo atrás da mulher, passando as mãos ao redor de sua cintura em um abraço, puxando-a para si. Não sentindo resistência, deu o golpe final:

- Eu fui idiota por ter te deixado partir, gostaria de me redimir e consertar todos os meus erros. Por favor, case-se comigo.

**N.A.: **Não deu pra esperar, quis postar logo, já que só o primeiro capítulo não faz muito sentido. Eu gosto do final desse capítulo, sei lá, acho bonitinho. Tentei ser má com Lucy, não sei se consegui, mas quero que ela sofra bastante. Não se esqueçam de deixar suas opiniões! Beijos! =**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**O Sentimento**

Parecia que o tempo havia parado e nada mais existia a não ser aquele par de braços que a envolviam. Seu coração batia tão forte que era como se fosse sair do corpo. Estava feliz, há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Mais de cinqüenta anos, quando o rapaz mais bonito e cobiçado da escola, o Chefe dos Monitores, viera falar com ela, Monitora da Grifinória, rompendo com todos os paradigmas de segregação entre as Casas rivais. Lucy começou a chorar. Abaixou o rosto para que ele não a visse fraquejar, mas sabia que era inútil, pois sentia as lágrimas caírem nas mãos sobre a mesa.

Como era boba, não havia mudado nada desde aquela época. Sabia quem ele era, no que ele se tornara, mas estava feliz mesmo estando plenamente ciente que era tudo uma mentira, que ele só voltara por ter algum interesse que ela desconhecia. Mas isso não importava agora, apenas daria valor às coisas boas. Uma pessoa que não tem mais nada a perder pode se dar o luxo de arriscar tudo por pequenas e fugazes alegrias, e era isso o que ela estava fazendo.

Voldemort passou uma das mãos sob os olhos cegos daquela mulher, enxugando suas lágrimas. Estava tudo indo exatamente como planejara, ela era dócil a sua vontade novamente. Ergueu-lhe o queixo suavemente, girando-a para que ficasse de frente, e então a beijou, como não fazia desde a noite de formatura. Foi uma sensação totalmente nova, maior e mais forte do que jamais experimentara. Era como se em um único gesto revivesse todos os momentos que passara com Lucy. Podia sentir o calor em seu peito, aquela sensação que o enchia de medo e terror. Amor não era algo a se cogitar em sua posição de Lord das Trevas.

Interrompeu o beijo e ficou a mirar Lucy, relembrando todos os motivos pelos quais a deixara, e não se atrevia a admitir para ela ou para ele mesmo. A amava demais, e sabia que ainda a amava, mas não podia se dar esse luxo, tinha uma missão a cumprir, um legado de limpar toda sua raça. Não podia se envolver com uma mestiça, mesmo que a desejasse tanto ao ponto de não a ter esquecido mesmo depois de mais de cinqüenta anos. A deixara para se proteger desse sentimento de fraqueza. O fizera também para protege-la da jornada arriscada que ele travara. E via agora que não importava, pois, no final, foi ele quem mais a machucou.

Não havia um dia em que não imaginava como teria sido sua vida se não fosse esse seu destino, traçado e selado. Como seria viver com ela, ter uma família. Mas não podia se envolver. Isto tudo, este abraço, este beijo, estas palavras, eram apenas por interesse, e deveria se focar nisso. Seu casamento também era só por interesse e, se tudo desse errado e não pudesse acordar o demônio dentro dela, teria que mata-la para não dar continuidade a um matrimônio sem futuro.

Ele era o Lord das Trevas, ela era seu instrumento e nada mais, e a esta idéia deveria se ater.

- Venha comigo para a casa em que estou – Voldemort a convidou.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Lucy confirmou estar de acordo. Logo ele a levava para a mansão dos Malfoy, desaparatando junto aos portões do jardim. Aproveitando que a noite ainda prosseguia escura, apesar dos poucos minutos para a raiar do dia, seguiram pela trilha que os levaria para as portas da mansão.

- Onde estamos? – Lucy perguntou quando pararam sobre o piso de pedra lisa, tendo encerrado sua contagem de passos que partiu do ranger de pesadas dobradiças do portão.

- Na casa de um subordinado – ele a respondeu brevemente, não queria que soubessem da presença da mulher, não por enquanto.

Um elfo doméstico veio recepciona-los, abrindo a porta sem dizer uma única palavra, mantendo a cabeça baixa em sinal de total servidão. O Lord, tomando sua futura consorte pelo braço, guiou-a, sendo os seus olhos pelas imensas galerias. Levou-a para o quarto em que estava hospedado, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta magicamente para que apenas pudesse ser aberta pelo lado de dentro.

Lucy percebeu que pararam e ouviu o som da fechadura logo às suas costas. Podia imaginar onde estava, mas gostaria de ter certeza e queria perguntar, porém, receava estar sendo inconveniente depois da última resposta que recebera. Sentiu que o Lord a largara, era como se a única coisa que existisse agora fosse o solo sob seus pés, pois nem som conseguia captar. Engoliu em seco, não sabia porque estava nervosa, era como se voltasse à época em que invadia a Sala dos Monitores para fazer coisas erradas. Suas mãos suavam e, para disfarçar, esfregou as palmas como se estivesse com frio. Logo um par de mãos envolveu as dela fazendo-as parecer pequenas, para então conduzi-las em sua direção.

- Jamais saia desse quarto sem a minha companhia, entendeu? – Ele disse enquanto a abraçava, percorrendo-lhe as costas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Entendi – Lucy enrijeceu o corpo, aquela não era uma forma sutil de se falar, nem era condizente com o gesto carinhoso, o que a fazia pensar em haver uma súbita mudança de temperamento a qualquer instante.

Os planos corriam como deveriam. Lucy o temia e respeitava, ao mesmo tempo em que era dócil e apaixonada. Agora, deveria tratar dos preparativos para o ritual de Despertar, pesquisar na biblioteca e depois delegar tarefas aos Comensais, pois provavelmente precisariam de sacrifícios humanos. Além disso, o que não seria tão fácil quanto capturar estas pessoas, teria que convencer sua futura esposa a matar, se fosse preciso. Carregou-a nos braços e deitou-a sobre a cama.

- Durma, você precisa estar bem descansada para o ritual que vai retirar suas cicatrizes – disse já dando meia-volta para se retirar, mas, antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, Lucy o chamou.

- Fique comigo.

Sua voz saiu fraca, como se não tivesse a menor esperança de que pudesse se realizar, mas ainda assim o desejasse o bastante para arriscar. Espantou-se quando, depois de alguns instantes, sentiu o colchão rebaixar ao seu lado. Era estranho admitir, mas ela tinha medo de ficar sozinha no escuro.

**N.A.: **Eu odeio profundamente a forma como o FF muda a configuração do que posto -.- Bom, esse é o menor dos problemas. Amanhã tem prova de Processo, tenho que tirar 8,0 pra passar e to aqui postando... VDM... Aceito sugestões para as próximas cenas. Acho que vou montar elas no IMVU, tirar umas SS e fazer de capa para os capítulos... Boa noite a todos! Críticas, elogios, por favor comentem! =**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Prelúdio**

O amanhecer ou a luz do sol não significam nada para quem deles não pode desfrutar. Assim, não importava que horas Lucy acordou, apenas que, ao estender as mãos sobre a cama, percebeu que estava sozinha. Levantou-se e aproveitou o momento para explorar o aposento. Era grande, dava muitos passos para chegar até as paredes, mas tinha poucos móveis, uma lareira com uma poltrona, duas mesas, uma comprida junto à parede, a outra redonda no meio do quarto, na qual Lucy se esbarrou e ficou muito satisfeita de não ter quebrado. Havia também duas janelas, que a fizeram sentir o calor do sol e perceber que ainda era dia, e três portas em duas paredes distintas, formando um ângulo de noventa graus. Tocou as maçanetas, mas então se lembrou que não deveria sair em nenhuma hipótese.

Foi neste momento que ouviu vozes do lado de fora, não pareciam estar muito longe, ou a sua audição era aguçada demais. Encostou-se no vão entre a porta e a parede, queria obter o máximo de informações que pudesse.

Enquanto isso, no andar inferior, no salão de jantar, os Comensais da Morte ocupavam suas cadeiras junto a uma comprida mesa, enquanto seu mestre já os esperava na cabeceira. Diferente do que seria comum, Lord Voldemort não questionou o pequeno tumulto para preencher os lugares, gerado pela grande quantidade de pessoas em um mesmo ambiente. Também não reclamou de servos que levaram mais do que alguns minutos para aparecer, apesar de sempre cobrar que viessem de imediato. Este comportamento estranho era notado, mas ninguém ousava fazer qualquer tipo de comentário, ou o preço a pagar seria a própria vida. Quando todos os Comensais fizeram-se presentes e bem quietos, o Lord tomou a palavra:

- Hoje é um dia particularmente especial. Hoje a noite, eu terei a arma mais poderosa possível e imaginável, que fará a Profecia parecer uma estória para crianças. Para tanto, Bella, você deverá reunir quantos Comensais da Morte precisar. Sua missão será me trazer nove moças e nove rapazes, se certifique que sejam virgens. Lúcio, você e Narcisa vão preparar uma jaula totalmente feita de barras no teto do salão de festas. Eu me encarregarei do resto dos preparativos. No mais, é só isso.

- Milord, podemos saber para que tudo isso? – Perguntou o senhor Malfoy, intrigado com tantas excentricidades de uma só vez.

- Saberão hoje a meia-noite, quando tiverem me trazido tudo que listei.

Sem mais perguntas, Voldemort dispensou os Comensais, que logo aparatavam de volta para suas casas, exceto os foragidos de Azkaban, pois estes estavam permanecendo na mansão Malfoy. Bellatriz aproveitou-se desta oportunidade para falar em particular com seu mestre, interceptando-o enquanto ele deixava a sala e se dirigia ao andar superior.

- Milord, o senhor tem mais alguma especificação para as pessoas que devo trazer? Digo, alguma preferência? – Ela tentava sustentar um tom casual, como quem faz perguntas totalmente naturais, porém, nem desta forma deixou de transparecer suas segundas intenções.

- Virgens.

A resposta foi curta e grossa, o Lord não se encontrava paciente para aturar os flertes de Bellatriz. De fato, o preocupava que tivesse dito demais durante a reunião. Não podia confiar plenamente nem em seus subordinados, especialmente por saber que informações misteriosamente vazavam para a Ordem da Fênix. Ninguém poderia saber o que pretendia, absolutamente ninguém, até obter sucesso. Talvez, no entanto, devesse contar a uma única pessoa, aquela que por acaso seria a atriz principal neste palco de horrores.

Ao retornar para o quarto, encontrou Lucy sentada na poltrona, o rosto voltado para o nada, as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira. Ela pareceu não notar sua presença, no entanto, ao ouvir o som da porta se fechar, cravou as unhas na madeira, como um gato em atitude defensiva.

- Algo a incomoda? – Perguntou o Lord das Trevas, pois a ele nada passava despercebido.

Lucy precisou reunir toda a coragem que possuía e fazer esforço para reviver em sua mente a lembrança do rapaz que conhecera. Não poderia se intimidar, deveria ser impetuosa, como sempre fora, e ir à luta. Aquilo não estava certo, queria respostas, mesmo que isso significasse sua derrota.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que vai prender aquelas pessoas? Você vai mata-las, não é? Vai me matar também?

Ao terminar, sua respiração estava ofegante, como se tivesse despejado todas as palavras em um único sopro. Ficou atenta aos sons ao seu redor e pôde sentir quando o Lord se aproximou. Ele tocou-a em uma das mãos, beijando-lhe os dedos com sua boca sem lábios, o que a fez retrair os músculos e tentar puxar o braço de forma involuntária. Apenas quando ele a largou em silêncio deu-se conta do quão ofensivo fora seu gesto.

**N.A.: **Eu odeio Bellatriz... Não, sério, ela me dá asco... -.-'' Infelizmente, ela ainda vai ter um papel importante nessa estória. Quer dizer, um papel "sexy", porque eu vou precisar de todas as mulheres dessa mansão para uma única cena *sonho*. De qualquer jeito... Eu sempre dou risada quando leio essa capítulo, pois é engraçado como as pessoas são interesseiras. Para Lucy matar é errado, mas, quando convém, torna-se um "mal necessário". É como para a maioria das pessoas. Uma vez, um professor meu perguntou na faculdade "o que te impede de matar uma pessoa?". Pensem nisso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**O Voto**

- Me desculpe – apressou-se em dizer enquanto levantava da cadeira, uma das mãos no encosto da poltrona, a outra estendida para procurar o amado. – Por favor, me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção...

- Mas fez – mais do que fria, sua voz era como a ameaça de um ataque iminente.

Mantendo sua firmeza, Lucy respirou fundo e continuou a tatear o nada, esticando os dedos ao máximo sem soltar o móvel, para não perder seu ponto de referencia. Percebendo que não daria certo continuar assim, largou o encosto e posicionou os braços à frente do corpo, tateando no escuro a passos pequenos e inseguros. Enquanto isso, o Lord parecia se divertir em puni-la, afastando-se todas as vezes que ela chegava perto de toca-lo, como em um jogo. Lucy imaginava que este tipo de tortura pudesse estar acontecendo, mas aprendera há muito tempo que esta brincadeira era para dois. Virou o tornozelo e deixou-se cair no chão como se tivesse tropeçado.

- Ai... – gemia de dor enquanto massageava o pé, as lágrimas falsas brotando dos olhos brancos.

Não sabia se a mentira iria funcionar, mas sabia como funcionava este relacionamento: Alguém fazia algo de errado, depois o outro reclamava; o primeiro arranjava um motivo para se fazer de vítima, em resposta o segundo fingia acreditar e lhe dava atenção, que este geralmente recusava por orgulho fingido; então era a vez do segundo fazer-se de vítima por um motivo qualquer, fazendo com que o outro viesse até ele. Era um teatro maçante, repetitivo, mas que sempre dava certo, pois tudo terminava bem, geralmente a parte errada cedia e fingiam que nada aconteceu.

Desta vez não foi diferente. O Lord abaixou-se ao lado de Lucy e examinou o tornozelo machucado com a varinha. Não percebendo nenhuma modificação óssea ou de qualquer outra natureza, carregou a mulher nos braços para coloca-la sobre a cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. Lucy nada disse, sabia que estava tudo dentro dos conformes, apesar de ter exagerado um pouco com a queda. Foi o Lord quem falou primeiro, e, para a surpresa de sua companheira, não foi nada do que esperava ouvir. Não havia tom acolhedor, nem romance ou pedidos de desculpa, apenas frieza e distância somadas a uma obsessão quase insana:

- Os Comensais da Morte cortarão as gargantas daquelas pessoas, eu darei a ordem, mas será a sua vontade de reaver toda sua beleza que vai mata-las.

Contra fatos não há argumentos. Lucy calou todos os seus pensamentos. Faria qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa para recuperar o que lhe foi tirado através de desgraças consecutivas. Mataria se esta fosse a única forma. Devia um pedido de desculpas, afinal, acusara seu futuro marido de planejar mata-la, de não cumprir as promessas que a trouxeram até ali.

- Me desculpe por duvidar de suas palavras – disse arrependida e, mostrando-se prestativa, acrescentou. – O que quer que eu faça?

A sorte estava do lado das Trevas. Por que os planos não aconteciam de forma tão perfeita quando eram executados contra Harry Potter? Lucy era tão fácil de ser dobrada, bastava apenas usar as palavras corretas. Mas ele não estava mentindo, acreditava de verdade que o ritual devolveria a ela a beleza e a visão, pois um demônio tem um poder superior ao que qualquer mortal jamais sonhou obter.

- Quero que você espere tudo estar pronto. Depois lhe darei novas instruções, que deverá seguir sem questionar – respondeu já garantindo que a mulher lhe seria submissa.

- Certo.

Lucy concordou com um sorriso. O Lord imaginou que, se ela continuasse a ser tão meiga, talvez pusesse tudo a perder. Precisava manter o foco e, de preferência, ficar longe dela até ter terminado o ritual. Isso seria complicado, para não dizer difícil. Quando já cogitava a possibilidade de fazer uma ou duas besteiras antes da meia-noite, lembrou-se de um detalhe pequeno, quase insignificante no meio de todo o resto: Ela o repelira. Ele não era mais um garotão, não era bonito, e havia passado por diversas transformações físicas para tornar-se ainda mais assustador e ficar irreconhecível. Não se tornara algo desejável para uma mulher normal, o que exclui Bellatriz. Ele, logo ele, o Lord das Trevas, o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu, estava com medo de se aproximar de uma mulher e ser rejeitado! Que estorvo! Isso precisava parar. Mas ainda havia o pedido de casamento que fizera. Agora não tinha para onde correr.

- O que o perturba? – Lucy interrompeu seus pensamentos desordenados, trazendo-o de volta para o quarto. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que ficar calado por muito tempo significa ter a mente em outro lugar.

- Não poderemos nos casar ainda, precisamos de um juiz – inventou uma saída rápida.

- Ah... – Ela parou por uns instantes, um pouco triste, mas logo sorriu e disse com bom humor. – Não tem problema. Esperei meio século, alguns dias não me farão mal.

- Você é uma boa garota – disse com um certo pesar na voz. Ela era boa, mas ele não, disso tinha ciência. – Lhe darei um presente – segurou-lhe a mão direita, separando o dedo anelar dos demais, enquanto apontava a varinha. Falou então palavras que lhe custaram mais do que o orgulho e a dignidade para sair: - Eu, Tom Marvolo Riddle, juro que vou te amar, cuidar e proteger com a minha própria vida, eternamente.

Foi um discurso breve, mas não menos sincero. Um fino cordão de metal prateado deixou a ponta da varinha para circundar várias vezes a base do dedo, formando um anel liso de platina. Aquilo não era muito, mas era uma promessa de valor equivalente ao Voto Perpétuo, geralmente feita por amantes ao celebrar noivado, sendo representada pela simples aliança na mão direita. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, assim como que não poderia trair tais palavras, porém não tinha a menor intenção de quebrar este voto. Era como se fizesse algo apenas por ser certo, ou finalmente tivesse ficado louco.

Quando acabou e o Lord soltou-lhe os dedos, Lucy tocou o metal, ainda em choque pelo ato repentino, pelo que acabara de ouvir. Não estava acreditando, parecia estar em um sonho, pois o rapaz que conhecera jamais diria coisas tão bonitas, nem faria um ato romântico e impulsivo desta magnitude. Sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, jogou-se sobre seu noivo em um abraço igualmente impetuoso, chorando copiosamente em seu peito. Enquanto isso, ele a acariciava os cabelos, ponderando as proporções do problema que criara para si mesmo.

**N.A.: **Falando de minha vida pessoal... Grande doença de escritores de fics. BTW, parece que passei em todos as matérias! *-* Gente, por favor, comentem na fic, assim fica sem graça continuar a escrever. Beijos e até a próxima! Ps: Quem tiver IMVU fala comigo pra uma seção de fotos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Despertar**

O relógio soou com suas altas badaladas por toda mansão, anunciando a hora combinada. Os Comensais da Morte se reuniam no salão de festas, formando um extenso círculo de centro vazio. No teto, uma gaiola de barras metálicas encerrava dezoito jovens totalmente desacordados. Centenas de velas vermelhas completavam o cenário macabro ao iluminar o local.

A porta se abriu com um leve rangido, o suficiente para os rostos curiosos dos Comensais se voltarem. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, tinham medo do que poderia ser feito a eles, mas não ousavam sair dali até que fosse explicitamente permitido. Acompanharam com o olhar uma figura ligeiramente baixa, coberta com um manto e um capuz negros, ser guiada pelo Lord das Trevas para o centro do salão, posicionando-se logo embaixo da jaula.

- Joguem a prata – ele ordenou para os servos.

Imediatamente, cada um dos Comensais retirou da capa um pequeno saco contendo prata em pó e despejou no chão diante dos pés, fechando um círculo brilhante. Isto deveria ser o suficiente para conter os poderes do demônio, ou ao menos para impedir que atacasse os presentes. Voldemort segurou os ombros de Lucy e sussurrou próximo ao ouvido:

- Não importa o que escute ou o que aconteça, não se mova nem fale – seu tom era urgente, todo o sucesso do ritual dependia destas regras.

Lucy balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, não iria desobedece-lo. Satisfeito, o Lord retirou os tecidos que escondiam o corpo da mulher, revelando-a inteiramente nua, cada uma de suas cicatrizes na extensa queimadura do rosto até as costelas. A única coisa que usava era uma gargantilha de metal escuro, contendo grandes rubis que lhe caiam em direção ao peito.

Uma música começou a ser entoada, primeiro de forma tímida, quase num sussurro, depois mais e mais alto, preenchendo o salão, ecoando pelas paredes e mentes ao ser cantada por todos os Comensais da Morte em coro: Mater, Mater, Inferorum Mater, Mater;  
Lilith Mater, Inferorum Mater, Mater. (.com/watch?v=RQjyIw-vG8U)

Dando continuidade ao ritual, o Lord das Trevas ergueu a varinha e a apontou para os coitados dentro da gaiola, ato repetido pelos Comensais da Morte. Feitiços dos mais violentos brilharam pelo ar, cortando a carne daquelas pessoas em milhares de pedaços, fazendo o sangue jorrar como uma cachoeira sobre o corpo Lucy. Era como uma réplica da lenda nórdica de Siegfried, o guerreiro que se cobriu do sangue de dragão para tornar-se invencível.

O líquido quente escorria pelo rosto da mulher sem que ela se importasse. O cheiro de ferro e a temperatura lhe eram familiares, porém, contanto que não saísse de suas veias, não fazia diferença. Podia sentir que cada pedaço de seu corpo estava agora envolto em uma atmosfera macabra, não havia mais volta.

Esperou por alguns minutos, imaginando o que aconteceria em seguir, quando sentiria as mudanças e voltaria a ser bela, mas nada veio. Sentiu-se boba, enganada e arrependida, refletindo se fizera certo em acreditar que seria possível uma cura. Abriu a boca para falar, mas logo a fechou. Ouviu um som estranho, um sussurro, vindo de um lugar distante, não sabia dizer de que direção. Parecia vir de todos os lados e de lugar nenhum, talvez do fundo de sua mente.

Concentrada em discernir o que lhe era dito, não percebeu presença alguma aproximar-se antes de ser envolta em chamas. Uma dor insuportável atravessou-lhe o corpo, como se cada célula queimasse a ponto de explodir. Seus gritos eram tão altos e desesperados que preenchiam o salão deixando aflitos os presentes. O próprio Lord não sabia o que fazer e apenas assistia, dividido entre correr em seu auxílio, ou esperar e ver o que poderia acontecer.

O fogo desapareceu na mesma velocidade em que surgiu, deixando o corpo intacto de Lucy caído de joelhos no chão, a cabeça baixa, aparentemente desacordada. Suas cicatrizes haviam sumido, seu rosto estava reconstituído de volta ao estado original de cinqüenta anos atrás. Os Comensais não ousavam falar, mas trocavam olhares aflitos, criando suposições sobre o que teria havido, se o objetivo de seu mestre havia sido alcançado com sucesso.

O silêncio foi quebrado. Lucy abraçava os próprios ombros enquanto gemia e se encolhia de dor. Algo sob a pele nua se moveu de forma visível a todos, criando ondas e impulsionando para sair em diversos lugares. Quatro longos chifres negros brotaram de sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que outros tantos saiam de seus braços e coluna, como prolongamentos de suas vértebras. Rasgavam a pele dos locais pelos quais apareceram, fazendo com que a mulher gritasse com a saída de cada ponta. Do último osso da coluna fez irromper uma longa calda; igualmente das costas, um imenso par de asas negras, cobertas de pele escamosa, semelhante às de um dragão.

A esta altura, Lucy respirava com dificuldade, entre soluços. Estendeu uma das mãos à frente do corpo para apoiar-se, revelando longas garras escuras no lugar em que estiveram suas unhas. Ergueu-se, ficando sentada e abrindo os olhos. Agora podia enxergar, mas não com olhos humanos, e sim com verdadeiras jóias do demônio, constituídas apenas de íris vermelhas e pupilas em fendas. Observou o salão com interesse, demorando-se um pouco em cada uma das figuras encapuzadas, abrindo suas narinas como se pudesse sentir o cheiro do medo que exalavam.

O ritual foi um sucesso. Lilith despertara.

**N.A.: **Não adianta, tive que usar a música do Theatres des Vampires, eu AMO essa banda. (u.ú) Ela ficou perfeita na cena!

Esse capítulo foi um parto pra sair, não fazia idéia de como fazer o ritual... Ao menos acho q colou. (.-.)

Bom, como eu disse, eu tirei umas fotos para tentar dar uma idéia de como seria essa nova Lucy, e aqui vai: .net/image/8363300172039109/ Prometo depois colocar umas fotos melhores.

E agora, respondendo à minha primeira reviwe! (*_*)

Gutti, eu fico mais do que feliz que você tenha gostado. (^^) Eu sei como é isso de ser tarada por um personagem, eu sou apaixonada por Voldie há nove anos, e há nove anos escrevo fics com ele e alguma PO minha. Quanto a Lucy, ela não e assim tão boa pessoa não, eu acho ela meio-termo. Não queria uma personagem boa demais, nem surreal demais. A personalidade dela ainda vai passar por muitas mudanças, pois ela deixa de ser somente ela e passa a ser também um demônio. Ela vai dar ainda muita dor de cabeça pra todo mundo. Quanto a sofrer... Você não viu nada, eu vou escrever ainda a cena que ela é agredida pelos Comensais, quando eles a cegaram. EEEEEEEEEEEEEE eu vou continuar a estória SIM! Eu já tenho até metade do cap 9 pronto, mas espero acabar tudo o quanto antes. Eu sei como é estar em provas, espero que se saia bem (^^), e fico muito feliz em saber que posso contar com você pra ler esta estória.

A todos os leitores, uma ótima semana. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, favor deixar PMs ou reviwes! =**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Do começo**

É difícil lembrar o sentimento da hora em que se conheceu uma pessoa. Já não é tão difícil de lembrar o que se sentiu no momento em que este mesmo indivíduo deixou de ser "uma pessoa" para se tornar "alguém". Não se sabe quando começa, ou porque começa, mas algo diferente toca o coração, e simplesmente se sabe. Vem o desespero, o medo, e só depois a alegria quando se dá o primeiro beijo. Esta aventura é natural a todos, inerente à própria condição humana.

Com Tom e Lucy não foi diferente.

É comum, mesmo em um colégio grande como Hogwarts, saber os nomes não só dos colegas de Casa, mas também dos alunos das outras Casas do mesmo ano. Tudo começa com a escolha do Chapéu Seletor. Tom Riddle foi chamado antes, sendo enviado quase instantaneamente para a Sonserina. Lucy Winter foi a última da fila, tendo levado o Chapéu algo mais do que alguns minutos para se decidir e, por fim, declarar que ficaria na Grifinória. Até então, eram apenas crianças, iniciando suas vidas como bruxos, sem feitos muito notáveis, totalmente invisíveis naquele imenso castelo.

Mas os anos passam e foi no quinto ano que seus destinos vieram a se cruzar. Tom não era mais um trouxa que se impressionava com armários pegando fogo, muito pelo contrário, construíra uma sólida reputação como o melhor aluno de toda a escola, tirava notas máximas e tinha um comportamento impecável. Era o menino de ouro, bonito, inteligente, disputado por garotas que nunca lhe atraiam a atenção. Lucy, diferente, era uma aluna de boas notas, mas nada que merecesse grande destaque. Seu ponto forte não estava na vida acadêmica, mas sim na aparência: Tornara-se a garota mais bela em toda a escola, suas curvas perfeitas faziam até mesmo os professores estremecerem com um olhar. De formas diferentes, exerciam seu controle sobre os demais estudantes e funcionários.

Nomeados monitores de suas respectivas Casas, compareceram à primeira reunião quinzenal para cumprirem com suas atribuições, juntamente com os monitores dos anos superiores. Esses encontros não eram nada mais do que politicagem e desculpas para alfinetar uns aos outros, apontando erros e defeitos das Casas rivais, tudo de uma forma velada sob críticas amigáveis. Desta vez não seria diferente.

- Proponho que seja discutida a metodologia das aulas de reforço para os alunos dos primeiros anos – disse um dos monitores da Corvinal, David Lawrence, sétimo ano.

- Temos coisas mais importantes, devemos restabelecer o Clube de Duelos, devemos estar preparados para utilizar magia em confrontos reais – lembrou Rosie Pedlar, sexto ano da Sonserina.

- Ambos estão equivocados, o mais importante agora é cuidar da administração das detenções que nos são designadas – falou o chefe dos monitores, Lewis Spinks, sétimo ano, Grifinória.

- Lamento discordar, Spinks, mas Pedlar está correta, o professor Dippet já deixou bem claro ser de seu agrado a reabertura do Clube – Tom Riddle se manifestava, deixando o superior visivelmente irritado com o fato que apresentava.

- Se agrada tanto, mande ele mesmo abrir. Temos preocupações suficientes com coisas que o diretor deveria fazer, mas não faz, deixando para nós – Lucy Winter cortou o colega, apoiando o companheiro de Casa.

- A Miss Hogwarts não deveria se intrometer nos assuntos de meros mortais – interpôs-se Leonard Gerre, Sonserina, sétimo ano.

- Nem sei porque ela está aqui – comentou Erin Grigg, Sonserina, sétimo ano.

- É só dormir com um professor pra virar monitora? – caçoou Finlay Anear entre risos, Sonserina, sexto ano.

- Não sei, só precisei tirar a blusa. Se quiser acabar com essa sua tensão toda, aparece lá no meu quarto que eu te ensino como relaxar – Lucy respondeu de imediato com cinismo.

Enquanto Anear e Gerre permaneciam em choque com a resposta, a garota deslizou os dedos pela capa até o cabo de sua varinha, movimento que não passou despercebido. A clássica disputa Sonserina contra Grifinória se formou, um grupo pronto para atacar o outro ao menor sinal de movimento. Foi preciso que a chefa dos monitores, Jessica Cleall, sétimo ano, Lufa-Lufa, elevasse a voz em uma advertência:

- Se continuarem vão perder seus distintivos! Guardem suas varinhas e, quem quiser, saia da sala.

Não precisou falar duas vezes, Lucy deixou o recinto. Chegando no corredor, andou alguns metros e parou de frente para uma parede, esfregando os olhos. As lágrimas saiam sem que pudesse conte-las, não sabia se por sentir-se ofendida ou por raiva dos colegas. Apenas não poderia retornar agora para o Salão Comunal. Deu um murro na parede para descontar toda a dor, desejando que ali estivesse toda a equipe da Sonserina.

- Malditos – praguejou baixinho, em seguida golpeou a parede com um chute.

- Desculpe, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Alguém aparecera, o que fez Lucy recompor-se imediatamente, abrindo um sorriso ensaiado, escondendo as mãos atrás do corpo. Toda sua pose pareceu murchar ao enxergar na escuridão parcial da noite o brasão verde e prateado.

- Ah, mais um Sonserino, o que veio me dizer? – disse com certo desprezo, cruzando os braços e se preparando para dizer muitos desaforos caso fosse necessário.

- Eles são uns cretinos, não ligue para o que dizem – Tom aproximou-se mais dela, seu ar displicente, como quem trata com uma velha amiga.

- Eu não ligo – ela retrucou automaticamente.

- Certo, se diz, então não vai precisar disso – ele tirou um lenço do bolso, levantando-o entre os dedos para que Lucy pegasse.

Por um instante ela hesitou, a mão parada no ar, a meio caminho de seu objetivo. Não se podia confiar em alguém da Sonserina, todos comentavam isso, porém, este não parecia ser um alguém qualquer, não a fazia se sentir mal. Sorriu e pegou o lenço, enxugando os cantos dos olhos.

- Obrigada – agradeceu.

Em um gesto totalmente impulsivo, deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz, em seguida correu para as escadarias que a levariam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Tom permaneceu ali mais alguns minutos, chocado com o que ocorrera, uma mão sobre o local em que recebera o beijo. Aproveitando o cargo que lhe fora concedido, se aproximara da garota com o único objetivo de ganhar sua confiança para ter uma futura aliada, alguém que entendesse de manipulação e controle de massas tanto quanto ele. Mas acabara obtendo um resultado diferente, ele fora pego desprevenido.

**N.A.: **Desculpa a demora! Estive viajando, depois veio natal... . Então, capítulo novo finalmente! Estou com problemas pra escrever o capítulo 9... Assim, não sei se faço uma cena de sexo explícito, porque isso não tem como ser elegante. Acho que vou cortar... Em fim, vocês verão. ^^ Muito obrigada pelos elogios, adoro comentários e sugestões. Beijos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Fome**

Lilith levantou-se cambaleante, erguida em seus calcanhares de chifre, e emitiu um urro assombroso, como um verdadeiro dragão. O uso desta força a fez cair mais uma vez de joelhos, as asas arrastando-se no chão, fracas, sem conseguir se levantar. Ela estava aparentemente indefesa, era a hora de tentar algo mais arriscado. Voldemort acenou para Rabicho, que prontamente levitou uma pequena jaula para dentro do círculo isolado de prata. Abriu uma portinha frontal e uma cabrita saiu andado lentamente, amedrontada.

A reação a isto foi instantânea: Lilith deu um salto incrivelmente veloz e em poucos milésimos estava sobre o animal, cravando as garras em sua barriga, retirando os intestinos e devorando o coração. Comia tudo com uma fome voraz, aparentemente insaciável depois de tanto tempo adormecida em um corpo humano.

Parou repentinamente, olhando para as próprias mãos cobertas de sangue como se fossem algo estranho, alheio a ela mesma. Então as levou para o rosto, constatando estar coberta do líquido vermelho. Sua respiração foi ficando cada vez mais rápida, arfante, até que não agüentou e vomitou ao lado do cadáver da cabra tudo que havia consumido. Ninguém conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não ousariam pronunciar uma única palavra para não terem o mesmo fim do animal.

Quando encerrou, Lilith já tinha forças para colocar-se de pé, mas as tentativas de abrir totalmente as asas foram frustradas. Este peso parecia ser demais para sua estrutura corporal, tinha dificuldades em se mover, além do rabo em constante movimento, como um indivíduo distinto da dona.

Tentou andar, mas tornou a cair, desta vez apoiada nos quatro membros, que deslizaram lentamente em direções opostas, fazendo com que a mulher se deitasse sobre o chão. Permaneceu ali, os olhos sem foco, direcionados para um ponto fixo, como se não tivessem mais vida.

Aquilo preocupou o Lord das Trevas, que decidiu ser o momento certo para intervir. Aproximou-se lentamente, a varinha guardada em suas vestes, as mãos à mostra para não significar perigo. Junto da mulher-demônio, abaixou-se e, no que aproximou a mão para toca-la, ela estremeceu. Da mesma forma que pulou sobre a cabrita, derrubou o Lord no chão, prendendo-o não só com as mãos e as pernas, mas também com os quadris, sentada sobre ele. Tal qual um predador, cheirou sua presa, percorrendo o nariz ao longo do pescoço, sentindo o cheiro repetidas vezes, até que o lambeu.

Estava tão entretida e inebriada que relaxou com a força, permitindo assim que Voldemort se sentasse e a tocasse nos ombros, para delicadamente afasta-la. Olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, fez contato pela primeira vez:

- Lilith?

Não houve resposta, nem ao menos parecia que ela o entendia. Lilith continuava a retribuir o olhar, porém, inclinava a cabeça para o lado como um bichinho que não consegue compreender a ordem do dono. O Lord tentou uma abordagem diferenciada, mesmo que não tivesse esperanças de funcionar:

- Lucy?

O resultado não foi o desejado. A demônio ficou inquieta, abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-a entre as mãos enquanto se balançava bastante, depois segurando os chifres como se quisesse arranca-los. Deu um salto e saiu disparada pelo salão tentando voar, mesmo que se batesse nas paredes invisíveis da barreira de prata, tomando choques a cada vez que isso acontecia. Parecia desesperada para sair do círculo, como uma abelha presa em um copo.

Em sua última tentativa, jogou-se na direção em que estava Draco Malfoy, sendo repelida e caindo no chão aos seus pés. O rapaz não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de horror, cobrindo a boca com as mãos ao se dar conta do feito. A reação de Lilith foi a mesma de uma fera na caçada: Pôs-se de pé, olhando o rapaz fixamente; lambeu os lábios com gosto, mordendo-os só um pouquinho com imenso prazer. Mesmo com a barreira, esta só impedia sua passagem, mas não impedia que o cheiro do sangue jovem alcançasse suas narinas. E era bom.

Suas intenções foram claras para os Comensais da Morte. Narcisa e Lúcio temeram pelo filho, segurando-o pelas mãos, um de cada lado, enquanto lançavam olhares suplicantes ao Lord das Trevas. Aquilo era um insulto, como ela podia trocar de alvo com tanta facilidade, como um verdadeiro animal, esquecendo da presa fácil que há pouco cheirara, trocando-a por uma mais apetitosa que não podia ter. Não podia ficar assim, devia lembra-la quem era seu mestre e dono.

Voldemort ergueu a mão direita e fez um movimento como se puxasse uma corda invisível, ao que Lilith foi derrubada no chão e arrastada até seus pés. Com as duas mãos no pescoço, ela tentava arrancar a gargantilha que usava, mas era um esforço inútil, apenas a vontade daquele que fechou a coleira poderia abri-la.

- Não vai sair até aprender a se comportar – disse enquanto a observava.

Não houve mudança no comportamento, parecia que ela nem o escutava. Aproveitando-se da distração, o Lord fez novo sinal para seus servos, que ergueram as varinhas e lançaram feitiços estuporantes ao mesmo tempo contra a demônio. Lilith foi pega desprevenida por mais de vinte feitiços, o suficiente para abater cinco dragões, a fizeram desmaiar imediatamente.

Foi uma escolha difícil, mas certamente foi a mais sábia. Voldemort Lançou um feitiço para que o corpo da demônio fosse suspenso no ar, ao que segurou-a no colo. Rabicho acenou a varinha e abriu uma fenda no círculo de prata, pela qual o Lord das Trevas passou em seu caminho para o quarto.

Aquela seria uma longa noite, e estava apenas começando.

**N.A.: **Desculpa a demora! [x2] Eu estou pedindo pra morrer com tanta coisa da faculdade! . Ta, não tenho desculpas, já que esse cap já tava pronto... O problema está sendo o 9... Emperrou há meses...

Olha a Lilith: ./

Agora, respondendo a .Black:

1 – Obrigada por ter achado minha fic. xD Acaso é uma coisa bem interessante, não é mesmo? Muito obrigada por suas palavras, é muito importante pra mim ouvir isso de uma outra escritora. ^^

2 – Você pensou exatamente como eu pensei. Todo mundo erra. E Voldie não tem perfil de psicopata, ele sente ódio e tem emoções demais para ser um psicopata. Por isso, não acho impossível que se apaixone. E é lógico que ele não fica só nessa, tudo dele tem que ser calculado para ter proveito. Imagino-o como uma pessoa que mente para si própria o máximo possível para fazer crer que está no controle. Por isso ele quer acreditar que está usando-a, quando, na verdade, é muito mais do que só isso. Quanto a Lucy... Não sei, eu sou sádica com meus personagens... (.-.) Mas eu até sou boazinha com ela. Já fiz muito pior em uma outra fic que a mocinha era constantemente estuprada com requintes de crueldade pelo irmão.

3 – Nesse daqui eu estava reclamando que o FanFiction muda a configuração que eu faço. ¬¬ VDM é um site chamado Vida de Merda, pra postar tudo de ruim que lhe acontece, (eu devia botar minha biografia lá... -.-). IMVU é um jogo parecido com Second Life, eu montei a Lucy/Lilith lá pra poder visualizar bem como ela seria. SS são Screen Shots, pra fazer fotos. xD Sério que tem cenas parecidas com sua fic? o.o Ah, agora vou ter que ler a sua. xD Também acho estranho Voldie amar alguém, mas eu quero que ele ame e acabou. u.u Eu sou chata quando ponha uma idéia na cabeça. xD

4 – Obrigada, não é todo mundo que tem saco pra ler notas. xD Bom, sua opinião é sua, mas não se aplica ao meu caso. Eu não faço nada não por ética, mas sim por medo. Medo das conseqüências legais e das conseqüências sociológicas, que é abrir precedentes ao caos. Eu faço faculdade de Direito (ou de Errado xD), então tem uns debates legais que me chamam atenção pra inserir aqui na fic, especialmente nas aulas de Psicologia Jurídica.

5 – Estarei aguardando novos comentários. xD

Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Animus Possidendi**

O que fazer com um demônio que não tem controle de seu próprio poder? A solução parecia óbvia. Voldemort levou Lilith para seu quarto, deitou-a na cama e, aproveitando o fato de estar totalmente desacordada, construiu ao redor do móvel uma jaula com barras de prata. Um pesado cadeado encerrava a entrada, somente podendo ser aberto com o toque da varinha de um bruxo.

Tomadas todas as precauções, o Lord das Trevas sentou-se em uma poltrona, defronte à sua prisioneira, e folheou o livro sobre demônios, procurando algo que pudesse ter escapado a seu conhecimento. Lilith encarnava sem memórias ou poderes, disto já sabia. Mas em local algum mencionava que, após o rito de Despertar, ela se mantinha incapaz. A demônio parecia ter perdido totalmente sua racionalidade, pois agia como um animal em busca de alimento, confusa e aleatoriamente, inapta à comunicação.

Algo estava faltando, uma informação crucial. Se mantida fora de controle, a mulher não seria mais seu grande trunfo e sim uma ameaça. Tinha que faze-la voltar a consciência de quem era, fosse Lucy ou Lilith, não importava. Precisava que não fosse mais um perigo até para si mesma.

Enquanto perdia-se em tais reflexões, a demônio mexeu-se lentamente sobre os lençóis. Espreguiçou-se e bocejou, sentando-se logo em seguida. Bem devagar, antevendo o resultado, aproximou um dedo das barras de prata, retraindo o braço ao levar um choque mínimo antes mesmo de toca-las.

- Não vai sair daí até responder às minhas perguntas – disse Voldemort com indiferença, os olhos ainda voltados para o livro. – Não vai mesmo me dizer quem é você?

Como esperado, Lilith não falou. Permaneceu sentada, olhando ao redor, as pernas cruzadas como uma criança que foi repreendida e espera ser perdoada. No entanto, não se passaram muitos minutos e sua fisionomia mudou. A respiração mudou, ficou ofegante. Levou uma mão ao peito como se fizesse grande esforço para inspirar o ar. Caiu para o lado encolhendo o corpo, enquanto se tremia e suava frio.

A situação começava a preocupar o Lord das Trevas. A demônio era mais problemática do que poderia imaginar, era bom que o retorno fosse a altura. Aproximou-se da jaula e abriu a porta, sentando-se ao lado de Lucy na cama. Isto significava um grande risco, porém, teria sempre em mente que a humanidade ainda habitava aquele corpo e que nada lhe aconteceria enquanto carregasse uma varinha.

Tocou-a no ombro, gesto que a fez relaxar e estender os membros. No final, não fora nada, apenas uma demonstração de manha somada a um pedido de atenção. Acariciou-lhe as costas e os cabelos, coçando atrás da orelha, como se faz com um animalzinho de estimação.

Lilith se moveu lentamente, arrastando-se apenas com as mãos, caindo sobre as pernas do Lord das Trevas. Levantou-se logo em seguida para se sentar sobre seu colo. Não o olhava nos olhos, mal conseguia erguer os próprios com as pálpebras semicerradas. Era como se estivesse em um estado de transe, guiada por instintos mais fortes que sua consciência.

Nesse estado, envolveu o amado em seus braços para então beija-lo. Começou apenas encostando levemente seus lábios sobre a boca pálida do Lord, depois foi aumentando a intensidade, como se um calor dominasse seu corpo. Apertou-o contra si, desejando-o, para depois empurra-lo sobre a cama e, ainda sentada sobre as pernas dele, passou as longas garras sobre o próprio peito, como se arrancasse as escamas negras que lhe serviam de roupa, sumindo com estas magicamente e dando lugar à pele nua.

Esse tipo de atitude não fazia parte dos planos do Lord das Trevas, nem lhe agradava. Ele deveria domina-la, ele deveria seduzi-la, ele deveria utiliza-la ao seu bel-prazer, não o contrário! Não era nada agradável pensar que estava sendo feito de brinquedo sexual nas mãos de uma mulher demônio, uma succubus...

- Então é isso...

A resposta lhe ocorreu. Ela era um demônio que se alimentava de energia sexual e estava fraca após tantos anos adormecida. Nada de estranho em tentar recuperar suas forças. Talvez assim recobrasse consciência, adquirisse mais poder e capacidade, podendo até libertar sua porção humana e permitir que a personalidade de Lucy fluísse. Era algo a se tentar. Estava na hora de mostrar quem era o dominante nesta relação, e quem era o submisso. Voldemort agarrou-a pelos pulsos e derrubou-a de lado sobre a cama, prendendo-a sob o próprio corpo.

- É isto o que quer, não? Continua a mesma de sempre...

Agora era ele quem sentia a excitação, o êxtase após anos sem ter uma mulher em seus braços. Era delicioso. Precisava tê-la, e tinha que ser agora. Sua mente parecia inebriada, como se fosse guiado por estímulos externos a agir de determinada maneira. Podia até mesmo ouvir a própria voz dizendo "continue, foda-a, foda-a!".

Era assim que ela desejava que fosse, simples, prático, e que atendesse a todas suas necessidades. Para tanto, Lilith controlava a mente dos homens e obrigava-os a fazer tudo que quisesse. Bastava toca-los e todos os demônios internos eram liberados.

Perdido nesta loucura, o Lord das Trevas nem se deu conta que não retirara a capa ou a camisa, que apenas abrira a calça o suficiente para colocar seu membro pra fora e iniciar o ato sexual sem rodeios ou preliminares. Não tinha controle de suas ações, mal sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia como deveria agir e que deveria levar o ato até o final.

Ele a marcaria como sua posse, sem nem ao menos saber que fora marcado primeiro.

**N.A.:** "Eu podia ta estudando, eu podia ta trabalhando, mas não, to aqui escrevendo fic em plena semana de provas". Sim, eu demorei MUITO pra postar por culpa desse capítulo... Essa cena de sexo me rendeu altas dores de cabeça. E ainda acho que não ficou como deveria. Bom, quem vai julgar são vocês. Engraçado, eu não tenho problemas em escrever cenas de sexo, na verdade, é algo até fácil pra mim, mas aqui eu travei... o.o E explicando o título do capítulo, significa "vontade de possuir". Bom, divirtam-se e, por favor, não façam como os meus personagens: Sexo bom é sexo consciente e com camisinha. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Sinfonia do Inferno**

O sol já cruzara metade do céu quando Lucy acordou. Espreguiçou-se lentamente entre os lençóis e esfregou os olhos. Foi uma imensa surpresa o toque ao próprio rosto imaculado, plenamente restaurado após o ritual. Tudo dera certo, faltava apenas um detalhe. Abriu os olhos lentamente, chorando maravilhada ao contemplar o teto. As cores pareciam dançar mais uma vez à sua frente, a luz do dia, o brilho das cortinas de seda vermelha, os lençóis dourados.

Mas tão rápido quanto veio, a alegria se foi . Ao avistar as barras da jaula que a cercavam, sentou-se na cama, constatando não só que estava presa, como também o preço que pagara por sua dádiva. Percorreu as mãos pelo próprio corpo, conhecendo suas asas, chifres e escamas, soltando um grito aterrador. Não era isto que tinha em mente.

O som foi tão alto que acordou o Lord das Trevas, que dormia na mesma cama. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar ou dizer qualquer coisa, a mulher avançou, sentou-se sobre ele para que não se movesse e disse furiosa:

- A culpa disso tudo é sua! Olhe o que fez comigo!

Compreendendo a mudança de personalidade, Voldemort estava mais interessado nos olhos da demônio, que mudaram de vermelho, como surgiram na noite passada, para azul. Aquele seria o sinal de que Lucy estava agora no controle do corpo mais uma vez, sobrepondo sua personalidade, tal qual o Lord desejava, porém, com uma reação nada esperada. Precisando defender-se, ele segurou a guia invisível e puxou-a contra o colchão, derrubando a mulher para que deitasse. Neste tempo, foi a vez dele sentar-se e falar:

- Não se mova e escute o que tenho a dizer. Se quer realmente entender o que está acontecendo, terá que me ouvir.

Nos minutos seguintes narrou os fatos ocorridos na noite passada, desde os sacrifícios, até o despertar, explicando as mudanças físicas, o fato dela ser alma de Lilith encarnada, omitindo apenas a necessidade de energia sexual como fonte de alimento. Lucy ouviu tudo quieta, tentando absorver informações quando tudo que conseguia era formar uma mesma imagem em sua cabeça. Quando o Lord encerrou, foi a vez dela expor suas conclusões:

- Você me usou – disse com amargura a única conclusão que conseguia chegar. – Você só veio até mim para isso. Mentiu, me transformou nesse monstro para que fosse útil a você. E nem ao menos tem a decência de tentar negar.

De fato, ele nada dizia para rebater as acusações que lhe eram feitas. Era tudo verdade, Lucy estava certa, ele era culpado do que o imputasse. No entanto, esta atitude também era cuidadosamente calculada. Quanto mais ódio ela sentisse, mais perto sua alma estaria de acordar definitivamente Lilith, assumindo sua existência e unindo-se como o indivíduo único que realmente são. Com toda esta raiva, talvez ele finalmente fosse capaz de deixar de amá-la.

- Eu sou sua prisioneira agora, não é? – Ela continuou, movendo os dedos levemente sobre a coleira em seu pescoço. – Não vai me deixar ir. Mas não tem problema – moveu o anel de sua mão direita girando-o pelo dedo para exibi-lo -, eu não tenho medo de você, não agora que tenho poder suficiente para enfrentar suas hordas de seguidores e até os Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Enquanto eu for sua prisioneira, você será meu prisioneiro.

- Não pense que não posso me desfazer de você – Voldemort a ameaçou ao perceber o perigo. Não era nada sensato demonstrar fraqueza ou não possuir um objeto de barganha contra uma mulher particularmente perigosa.

- Você não faria isso – Lucy respondeu com um sorriso macabro. – Primeiro, você precisa de mim, pela minha força. Segundo, se você ou qualquer outro, ousar me apontar uma varinha, este anel, este voto, vai matá-lo.

Enquanto sustentava a expressão mais desagradável possível, ela se aproximava lentamente, caminhando de quatro sobre a cama, como um gato, até ficar bem perto do Lord. Com os rostos a uma distância mínima de centímetros, seu objetivo era apenas provocá-lo.

- Eu serei sua melhor serva, farei tudo o que mandar, cada um de seus pedidos, cada uma das execuções, sem piedade, sem contrariar – falou sentando-se no colo dele de frente. - Porém, vou causar-lhe um mal tão grande, como uma droga, e vou matá-lo aos poucos, depois de viciá-lo completamente – abriu as pernas para prendê-lo contra o corpo. - E estou tão feliz de poder estar em mim para lhe dizer isso, pois nem precisarei de minha consciência para tanto, pois sua querida Lilith fará todo o trabalho sujo – mordeu o lábio inferior com prazer.

Nesse instante, um brilho vermelho tomou-lhe o olhar e Lucy passou por milésimos a ser tomada pela personalidade de Lilith, reassumindo o controle logo em seguida. Ela estava triste, ela estava ferida, mas o faria pagar, nem que isso a devastasse ao ponto de nunca mais poder se olhar no espelho.

_**N.A.:**__ Voltando depois de mil anos... Deu uma vontade súbita de escrever! Eu não tinha planejado esse capítulo, mas ele foi útil, pois agora tenho uma motivação muito melhor para o que está por vir. Dei a Lucy um poder muito grande, e ela vai usar tudo que tem para punir e ferir ao máximo Voldie. Quase tenho pena dele... Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao! xD Beijos e até os próximos capítulos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Dor e Prazer**

A noite, depois de uma tarde de silêncio e frias trocas de olhares, o Lord das Trevas levou seu novo animal de estimação, sua prisioneira, à reunião com os Comensais da Morte. Ninguém ousou falar, nem ao menos olhar para a mulher enquanto ela caminhava obedientemente, sendo conduzida por sua guia. Talvez por isso não tenham percebido os grandes olhos azuis se transformarem mais uma vez em vermelhos, as narinas se abrirem para poder farejar o ar, sentindo o cheiro dos presentes.

Quando Voldemort tomou seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa, ela permaneceu ao seu lado por apenas alguns instantes, como se apenas esperasse, para depois sentar-se sobre o colo dele. Beijou-o no pescoço, cheirou-o, para depois voltar seu olhar para o restante da mesa, intrigada com os demais.

O demônio estava mais uma vez acordado e era perigoso, como todos ali já sabiam. A única forma da qual o Lord tinha conhecimento para fazer a consciência humana voltar, não poderia ser praticada no momento, nem ele tinha interesse para tanto. Depois da última conversa com Lucy, não queria encontrá-la novamente. Seria melhor apenas deixa-la agir como quisesse, limitando seus movimentos com a coleira, era um bom exercício para conhecê-la e compreender seus instintos e habilidades.

- Eu os reuni hoje para saber do andamento de suas tarefas – começou o Lord. - E então? Lúcio?

- Milord... – o anfitrião começara a falar, mas parou abruptamente ao ter voltados para si os olhos da demônio. Logo retomou a fala. – Milord, estamos trabalhando para conseguir entrar no Departamento de Mistérios. Tenho tentado...

Lúcio foi impedido de continuar mais uma vez. Lilith dera um salto sobre a mesa, engatinhando até ele para cheirá-lo. Enquanto olhares nervosos vagavam de um para o outro, ninguém ousava se mexer, muito menos sacar varinhas, enquanto não fosse dada ordem. Voldemort apenas assistia, levemente irritado, mas também intrigado com o que a mulher faria a seguir. Para alívio geral, a demônio fez um ruído de desdém e se afastou, deitando-se de costas sobre a mesa.

- Lilith – o Lord a chamou.

Como um cachorro, a demônio levantou-se e já andava em direção à cabeceira da mesa quando notou uma sutil movimentação. Draco Malfoy soltara um suspiro ao vê-la se afastar, mas isso fez não só com que voltasse, mas que saltasse contra a cadeira, derrubando o garoto no chão. Seus pais não moveram um músculo enquanto Lilith o cheirava, esfregando o nariz pela sua cabeça, ou quando ela começou a lambê-lo. Mas foi quando ela abriu a boca, exibindo os dentes anormalmente pontudos, que Voldemort percebeu ser a hora de interceder.

- Lilith, venha já! – Ordenou com um puxão furioso na guia, arrastando a mulher pelo chão até seus pés.

Parada, Lilith o olhou de cima a baixo com raiva, mas logo sua expressão mudou. Diante do Lord, levantou-se lentamente, de forma a provocá-lo, e sentou-se mais uma vez sobre seu colo. Agora não ficaria parada, como estivera antes, agora queria se satisfazer, pois mais uma vez estava com fome. Tocou no peito, com a mão espalmada, enquanto encostava seus lábios sutilmente sobre o pescoço, acariciando a pele lentamente com a língua numa incitação ao ato sexual.

Claramente ela não o deixaria dar continuidade à reunião. No final, não fora uma idéia tão boa traze-la, ainda que não confiasse deixa-la sozinha por enquanto. A vitória desta batalha fora por desistência.

- Estão dispensados – Voldemort anunciou.

Sem querer contrariar, os Comensais da Morte começaram a se levantar aos poucos e depois aparatar, exceto aqueles que moravam na Mansão Malfoy. Tendo também ele que deixar sala de reuniões, o Lord praticamente teve que empurrar Lilith para que saísse de seu colo, gesto que a demônio pareceu não gostar pela sua expressão. Enquanto rumavam para o corredor, foram abordados pela família Malfoy, capitaneada por Bellatriz Lestrange.

- Milord, se houver qualquer coisa que pudermos fazer para deixar sua "amiga" mais confortável... – Bella mostrou-se solícita, como sempre.

Talvez fosse sua forma submissa de falar, talvez a ênfase desagradável que usara na palavra, mas fato é que desagradou em muito a Lilith. A demônio avançou tão rápido que seus movimentos não puderam ser acompanhados pelos presentes que, quando a viram, já estava com as garras no pescoço de Bella, erguendo-a no ar para asfixia-la.

- Solte-a! – Ordenou o Lord das Trevas.

Mas Lilith não escutava nada, a não ser o forte sentimento de raiva que rugia aos ouvidos. Voldemort puxou a guia da coleira, mas, diferente das vezes anteriores, não funcionou. Preocupado, uma vez que perdera o controle de sua arma, o Lord sacou a varinha e tentou estupora-la. A demônio emanava uma aura tão poderosa que os feitiços apenas resvalaram no couro de suas asas, sem surtir o menor efeito.

O desespero se apossava de todos, sendo incapazes de medir consequências. Foi nesse momento que também os Malfoy usaram as varinhas, antes que fosse tarde demais. Seus esforços fizeram Lilith rir, porém, ao voltar-se para o grupo, sua expressão mudou de cínica para curiosa. Suas mãos se abriram, deixando Bellatriz cair inerte ao chão, mas ainda viva.

Andou até o ponto, mais precisamente, até a pessoa que a atraíra desta vez. O medo podia ser sentido no ar, o pavor de ser o escolhido e de não haver como detê-la desta vez. Mas apenas uma pessoa daquele grupo ficaria feliz em servir de oferenda para salvar Bella. Era esta pessoa por quem Lilith se interessara. A demônio passou lentamente por Lúcio, depois por Draco, detendo-se, por fim, em Narcisa. Sua expressão era de total deleite, ao que lambeu os lábios e envolveu a mulher num abraço, para em seguida beija-la.

Esta era a forma de punição que Lucy falara. A pena que seria aplicada não por ela, mas pela própria Lilith, para fazer o Lord pagar por aquilo em que a transformara. Conseguira seu intento, com um simples gesto, já destroçara seu coração.

**N.A.: **Eu odeio Bellatriz [2]... Vale sempre lembrar. Sou a única aqui que imaginou a cara de Voldie, Lúcio e Draco como "WTF?" ao ver duas mulheres se beijando? Sério, eu ri horrores enquanto escrevia essa cena! Na verdade, eu ri com esse capítulo todo, convenhamos, ia ser MUITO divertido provocar Voldie no meio de uma reunião como ela fez. A todos os leitores, uma ótima semana. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, deixar PMs ou reviwes! Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Ciúmes**

Ao entrarem no quarto, Voldemort empurrou Lilith para dentro de sua cela sem a menor cerimônia, descontando sua raiva nesse gesto rude. Ela caiu sobre a cama, mas logo se sentou, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, deixando claro que não se machucara ou sequer ficara ofendida. O olhou com seus grandes olhos vermelhos, repletos de curiosidade, incapaz de assimilar os fatos ou dar-lhes significado. No final, era apenas um bichinho ainda.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? – Ele perguntou, mais para si do que para ela, enquanto se movia inquieto de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Não compreende que o que fez foi muito, muito errado, ou só está tentando me provocar?

Com esse questionamento, abriu a porta da jaula e entrou. Sentou-se de frente para a demônio e puxou-a para perto segurando-a pelo pescoço, para garantir que ela o olhasse enquanto falava.

- Você é minha, me pertence. Não quero que chegue perto de ninguém, me ouviu? Ou terei que lhe ferir para que entenda?

Mas de nada adiantava, a postura da mulher não se alterou. Desistiu, ao menos por enquanto. Soltou-a e trancou-a sozinha mais uma vez. Não estava com paciência para dar lições, nem para alimentá-la e ter a antiga personalidade de Lucy de volta. Apenas não queria mais vê-la, ou aturá-la, seja em qual manifestação fosse. Precisava pesquisar, entender o funcionamento do cérebro de Lilith para só então lhe educar e moldar de acordo com suas necessidades. Para tanto, devia ficar longe dela, clarear seus pensamentos de uma forma que não ficasse sujeito à distração.

Ainda naquela noite, com a demônio devidamente presa, deixou-a aos cuidados de um de seus mais confiáveis servos enquanto partia em viagem. Iria às longas galerias de bibliotecas proibidas na Babilônia, pesquisar sobre as encarnações passadas de Lilith diretamente com o povo que a divinizava. Também instruiu para que ninguém entrasse no quarto, nem libertasse Lilith, não importava o que acontecesse. Temia não pela segurança dos Comensais, mas pelos atos libidinosos que poderiam advir dessa soltura.

Enquanto olhava a mulher muito quieta, aparentemente indefesa ao observá-lo de dentro de sua cela, Severo Snape sentia-se incomodado. Os orbes vermelhos pareciam penetrá-lo, perfura-lo, até o interior de sua alma, analisando o que se passava em sua mente. Por isso, tentou dar-lhe as costas, sentando-se numa poltrona não muito distante, mas de nada adiantou, pois ainda podia sentir as pupilas se contraindo sobre ele.

- O que você quer? – Ele finalmente perguntou.

Mas a resposta era óbvia demais, ao menos para Lilith. A mulher estendeu os braços para ele em um gesto convidativo, depois se deitou de costas sobre a cama, movendo lentamente o corpo, arqueando as costas, como uma serpente, ou uma gata no cio. Olhava-o a todo tempo, chamando-o para ir até ela sem usar os lábios. Sua voz ecoava através da mente, mas não em palavras, em simples luxúria.

Era uma tentação irresistível, como se o próprio ar turvasse sua consciência e o conduzisse. Quando deu por si, Snape já adentrava na jaula, abrindo as pernas da demônio e deitando-se sobre seu corpo. Envolveu-a em seus braços, beijando-a vorazmente, possuindo-a como se sua fosse sua. Retirou a própria roupa rapidamente para poder penetrá-la com toda força e brutalidade que necessitava para seu desejo. Tinha que atender a esta urgência e satisfazer o apetite sexual, não só ao próprio como ao de Lilith que o conduzia.

Depois de vários minutos no ato contínuo, ambos atingiram seu ápice ao chegarem ao orgasmo simultaneamente. Preenchida com os fluidos de seu companheiro, a demônio renovou suas forças. Seus olhos mudaram para azul e Lucy foi libertada para o exterior da mente mais uma vez. Sentindo um pouco de nojo pelo que acabara de fazer como Lilith, ela empurrou Snape para longe, tirando-o de cima de seu corpo. Tirou o bruxo quase desmaiado de dentro da sua cela, jogando-o no chão. Não era hora de ficar de brincadeira, precisava aproveitar que Voldemort não estava na mansão para cumprir com outras tarefas.

- Você é bonitinho, serve para um lanche rápido, mas não é uma refeição completa – comentou pensando alto.

Seu tempo era curto. Levantou-se da cama e saiu da jaula que bloqueava todos os seus poderes. Desapareceu quase imediatamente, voando numa velocidade que apenas os seres imortais conseguem acompanhar. Procurou por toda a casa até encontrar o quarto no qual a pessoa certa descansava.

Aproximou-se da cama, mantendo-se em pé, protegida pelo negror da noite. Ficou apenas observando enquanto Narcisa Malfoy dormia, sozinha. Correu a mão sobre os lençóis, devagar, o calor daquele corpo e sua energia irradiando através do tecido. Podia sentir, agora mais do que nunca. Esta pessoa era exatamente o que precisava para acordar por inteiro sua alma demoníaca.

**N.A.: **Eu realmente detesto escrever cenas de sexo pra essa fic. Não dá pra transar de forma elegante, não que eu não me esforce o máximo para escrevê-lo. Prefiro cenas de sexo em que não tenha que me importar tanto em fazer "bonito", mas apenas em descrever o ato em toda sua vulgaridade. Bom, fiz o que deu.

Respondendo: [1] Eu jamais desistiria dessa fic. u.ú [2] "Destroçara seu coração" pelo fato dele a amar. Não é um amor qualquer, ou um amor normal e sadio, mas uma obsessão. Ele a ama e quer fazer dela sua propriedade, ela o pertence. Ela o atingira ao se rebelar e mostrar que não é bem assim, que ela não pertence a ele e vai fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser. O atingira não só quanto a ele ter se achado mestre dela, mas também porque, lá no fundo de sua loucura, ele a ama. Tenho pensado neles dois como Joker e Harley Quinn, (mas sem ela ser tão idiota). É o verdadeiro "MadLove", no qual ele a maltrata na frente de todo mundo, mas ai de quem encostar um dedo na mulher dele, pois ele mata. É não ser capaz de admitir que ama. E quem ama e é obsessivo, é ciumento. Quem ama e é ciumento, fica destroçado ao ver sua querida com outra pessoa. A questão é como reagir a isso. Pessoas normais fiariam tristes ou dariam escândalos. Voldie ficaria sério, quieto, guardaria para si o que pensa, e descontaria sua raiva matando a mulher e o amante. Só não o fez porque não é útil. Então ele vai extravasar ameaçando-a, se afastando, e concentrando-se em seus planos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**A Vítima**

No dia seguinte, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lucy retornou para a própria cela depois de deixar o quarto dos Malfoy, sendo imediatamente trancada por Snape, ao recuperar as energias. O Comensal não tocou no assunto do que houvera entre eles, não que houvesse esquecido, ou que não tivesse gostado, mas por medo de ser descoberto por seu mestre. Assim, como se em prévio acordo, Lilith e Severo fizeram seu teatro, ela retornando ao seu estado demoníaco primitivo, ele mentindo.

Quando Voldemort retornou de sua viagem, ao cair de mais uma noite, quis saber de sua prisioneira:

- Como ela se comportou em minha ausência? – Perguntou.

- Bem, Milord – o Comensal respondeu utilizando-se de todo seu conhecimento técnico para ocultar a verdade. – Dormiu a maior parte do tempo e não tentou sair da jaula.

O Lord o encarou por alguns instantes, procurando perceber alguma falsidade naquelas palavras. Sem sucesso, só podia supor tratar-se de conteúdo legítimo. Dispensou o servo.

- Muito bem – disse. – Pode ir.

Esperou ficar sozinho com a mulher para entrar em sua cela. Mal se aproximou e ela voou em sua direção, envolvendo-o em um abraço carinhoso, seguido de um beijo cheio de saudades. Ainda que Lucy não estivesse em pleno controle de seu corpo, seus sentimentos cada vez mais facilmente emergiam a superfície, especialmente em se tratando da culpa e do amor quase insano que tinha.

- Você foi uma boa garota, não é mesmo? – Ele disse acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Por isso vou te dar o que deseja. Mostre-me onde está Lucy.

Com essas palavras, Lilith o conduziu para que deitassem sobre a cama. Beijou-o com ternura enquanto abria o próprio corpo, convidando-o para entrar. Desta vez não queria enfeitiçá-lo, não queria seduzi-lo, mas simplesmente sentir que ele a desejava de verdade, sem necessitar de artifícios.

Os beijos foram inflamando, assim como as carícias. Lilith posicionou-se para ficar por cima, sentando-se finalmente sobre os quadris do Lord das Trevas e sendo penetrada com toda a intensidade do peso do próprio corpo. Moveu-se lentamente, levantando e descendo sem parar. Voldemort a puxou pela cintura para que se deitasse sobre ele e, segurando-a pela nuca, a beijou com paixão.

Não demorou para que ambos alcançassem o êxtase ao mesmo tempo, numa explosão de calor, sentimentos, e líquidos corporais. Lilith deixou-se cair molemente sobre o Lord, aninhando-se em seu peito, enquanto ainda se mantinham conectados pelas partes íntimas.

- Senti sua falta – disse, agora como Lucy, e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Eu te amo tanto... Que dói... – sua voz falhou, tal o pesar que sentia.

Mas ele não podia ouvi-la. Com a finalização do ato sexual, suas forças foram inteiramente drenadas e absorvidas pela companheira. Ela sabia disso, por esse motivo deixou-o dormindo, enquanto roubava a varinha e abria a cela para escapar mais uma vez. Precisava continuar seu plano para despertar o demônio interior, e arrancaria o próprio coração se fosse necessário.

Rumou mais uma vez para o quarto dos Malfoy, dessa vez por fora da janela. Espiou para dentro e notou haver apenas uma pessoa adormecida sobre a cama. Com um movimento de dedos, o vidro se abriu e pode adentrar no aposento com total silêncio. Seus pés não tocavam o chão, as asas a faziam deslizar até o colchão. Posicionou-se sobre Narcisa ainda flutuando, para só então pousar lentamente, usando uma mão para vedar-lhe os olhos enquanto punha os lábios sobre a boca da mulher.

Foi automático para a anfitriã acordar assustada, porém, sendo impedida de mover-se devido à força com a qual a demônio a prendeu pelos pulsos.

- Não se mexa – disse Lucy.

- O que faz aqui? O Lord sabe disso? – Perguntou Narcisa apavorada.

- Não, nem você vai contar se quiser viver – a outra respondeu. – Apenas me escute. Se prometer ficar quieta, posso solta-la.

Com um aceno positivo de cabeça em resposta, Lucy soltou-lhe os braços, mas manteve-se sentada sobre a mulher, prendendo-a entre suas pernas para que não pudesse levantar da cama.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos tratar de... – a demônio começou, mas se interrompeu com um sorriso misterioso.

Seus olhos brilhavam na noite enquanto os abaixava junto ao pescoço de Narcisa para beijá-la. Tocou-a com suavidade sobre os ombros, deslizando os dedos de uma mão até a cintura, da outra até a nuca. Depois, com os lábios, conduziu-os em um beijo até os da mulher, abrindo a boca apenas um pouco, num gesto delicado. Tinha tanto cuidado, que não esperava quando a senhora Malfoy a empurrou para longe e tentou sair debaixo de seu corpo.

- Pare! – Pediu a bruxa. – Pare, por favor, eu sou casada!

- Com um idiota que nem ao menos dorme com você – Respondeu Lucy. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a se vingar dele – e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Eu sei que ele faz com as mestiças coisas que você nem ao menos ousaria pronunciar.

- Mentira! – Narcisa gritou. – Seu monstro!

Lucy se afastou imediatamente, olhando-a não com raiva, mas com desprezo. Em um ataque súbito, estapeou-a no rosto e agarrou-lhe os pulsos, pressionando-os contra o colchão. Aproximou o rosto fazendo seus olhos brilharem de forma ameaçadora e disse pausadamente:

- Eu só vou dizer isso uma única vez, então é bom que me escute com atenção. Eu te dei uma escolha, coisa que não faço com ninguém. Agora você vai pagar por ter me rejeitado. Eu vou atrás de seu marido, eu vou atrás de seu filho, e vou transar loucamente com eles até não conseguirem mais andar, até ejacularem sangue se for preciso, isso se eles sobreviverem. Está me ouvindo?

- Por favor, não faça isso – pediu Narcisa desesperando-se, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos para o travesseiro.

- Tarde demais – sentenciou Lucy.

Bateu suas asas e levantou-se da cama, indo parar junto à janela aberta do quarto. Com a mão sobre o parapeito, voltou seu olhar uma última vez à bruxa e lhe disse seriamente:

- Lhe procurarei de novo quando passar minha raiva. Espero que até lá mude de idéia quanto à minha proposta.

Sem mais a acrescentar, Lucy deixou o aposento com um salto, desaparecendo na noite, sem um rumo definido.

**N.A.: **É, cenas de sexo todos os capítulos... *megusta*. Estou ficando sem sinônimos! Sexo é algo tão básico que estou ficando sem palavras pra descrever! Vale ressaltar (não sei se já disse isso antes), mas eu só consigo imaginar Narcisa como sendo uma loira estonteante (tipo Julie Benz), da forma que eu a visualizo desde que li "O Cálice de Fogo". E eu gostei particularmente da ameaça de Lucy, até consigo imaginar Marcia Cross fazendo essa cena... Mudando de assunto, minha gata ta aqui do lado pedindo minha barra de chocolate. o.o' To comendo uma barra escrito "Boa Sorte" que é pra ver se ajuda na prova de amanhã...

**Momento Nerd:** No meio de um ataque de Comensais da Morte, um homicídio (art. 121, "caput", CPB) é cometido a bordo de uma embarcação brasileira atracada no porto de Londres, saída do porto de São Paulo; Pergunta: Quem é o órgão competente para julgar?


End file.
